thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste Sky
Celeste Sky is a District 0 Omega Tribute Created by HawkWD. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Celeste will use her interview time to prove to the Capitol how detirmined she is to win the games and return to her family. She will also try to use the pity card in order to earn other sponsors, and act weaker then she really is so she won't be considered a threat by the Career pack. *Alliance(s): Celeste would go the games alone, knowing that not only her weak act would scare away any allies, but because she doesn't want to make any attachments in the arena, knowing she wouldn't be able to kill a former ally. *Bloodbath Strategy: Celeste will run forward, grabbing the items closest to her plate, and run towards either fresh water or any area with trees. If Celeste can't find either of those, she will instead head for a area where she can hide. *Games Strategy: Celeste will quickly use things found in nature to give herself a good camouflage incase another tribute wanders by, and then find some fruit of some sort to eat. Along with this she will make a weapon, preferably a sharpened stick and if a tribute comes by, she'll use her camouflage and if they step a little too close (if they are alone), she will lash out and kill them. She'll take their stuff and hopefully get more sponsors to send her a bow and some arrows. Celeste will use these to hunt the remaining tributes down and win. Skills: Celeste has amazing accuracy, and can hits targets from afar with ease. Celeste also knows a variety of survival skills like edible plant identicfication, making fires and climbing trees. Celeste knows lots of hunting related skills like setting up snares and following animal, and human, tracks. Celeste is well accustomed to cold climates and could last longer in freezing conditions then other tributes. Celeste is also used to hunger and can survive extreme hunger longer then other tributes. She also knows how to treat sicknesses and and wounds due to treating her family. Finally, Celeste is skilled at fishing. Weaknesses: Celeste isnt the strongest close combat fighter, and defiantly prefers long range fighting with her bow. Most close combat fight Celeste would loose unless she had the element of surprise or if the person she was fighting was a scrawny 12 year old. Also, while Celeste is well adapted to cold climates, her endurance would quickly decorate in hot temperatures. Celeste is also caring and would attempt to help weaker tributes. Fears: Celeste's one and biggest fear, is her fear of blizzards. If the game makers summon a blizzard, Celeste would drop all of her belongings if she had to, and run screaming her head off, no doubt attracting tributes and mutts, until she found a cave or someplace where the snow would not hit her. Weapons: Celeste's main and best weapon is the bow. Celeste has amazing accuracy with a bow and can easily hit targets many feet away in the harshest conditions. Naturally Celeste is great with most long range weapons after a little practice such as crossbows, throwing knives and maybe even darts. Appearance: Celeste has extremely fair skin, that seems to get only paler as she ages. She has dark purple-blue eyes that really pop against her pale skin. She used to have very long, blonde hair with a purple-pink streak in the front, but she cut the majority of it off to sell in order to get more money for her family. Recently she has had a worried expression on her face because of her family's troubles. She has bright, white teeth and perfect lips. Personality: Celeste is very reserved, not shy, but reserved. She is more then willing to meet new people and make new friends. But at first Celeste will act very calm and less talkative. Once she gets to know them however, Celeste becomes bubbly and entergetic. Celeste loves having fun and making jokes (albeit sometimes not very good ones). Celeste is also very observant and intelligent, and is good at soaking in every detail very quickly before making a decision. Celeste is also very cautious, and isn't one to take risks unless absolutely necessary. Celeste isn't a coward though, and would help take down a Career with her bow if need be. Celeste is also rather kind-hearted, and likes making people feel good about themselves. Finally, Celeste is a quick learner and is good with new situations and picking up skills on the spot. History: Celeste's family lived in the city square of District 0; she had both parents and a younger brother and sister. Celeste's mom worked as a baker for the District whil her father worked in a massive observatory. They usually had a decent amount of money and could eat the extra stale bread that didn't sell. In the winter though, District 0 runs short on food and supplies because 6 days out of the week Capitol transports can't get to the District due to the fierce snowstorms. Because of this Celeste's dad would take her and her siblings out into the woods, and taught them to hunt with bows and arrows. Celeste was a quick learner and easily picked the skill up, along with several other survival skills. Celeste was very found of her family but sometimes would join Selena Cosmos and Leo Castor to hunt. The most recent Winter though, the snowstorms were extremely rough, preventing anyone to go around town, or risk being buried under blankets of snow. The power was also cut throughout the District. The cold wreaked most of the District citizen's immune systems and left 70% with a strange new disease. Among these were both Celeste's parents and her younger brother, leaving her and her sister the only ones available to hunt. Celeste and her sister hunted vigorously for that Spring, selling the majority of their kills for money for their sick family members. The majority of the food they didn't sell went to their sick family members, so Celeste did not have much to eat. In fact, she sometimes went without eating for 4 or 5 days sometimes, just to make sure her family survived. One day Celeste returned from hunting while her sister looked over her family and got the sad news from her sobbing sister; Celeste's father had died. Two weeks later Celeste's brother died, leaving her with only her heartbroken mother and noe emotionless sister. When Celeste was reaped, it left her sister alone to care for her sick family. Celeste wants to win in order to be give her remaining family the extremely expensive medicine to survive. Token: Celeste will bring her purple scarf into the arena, because her sister made it for her a day before the snowstorm hit, the last truly happy day in Celeste's life. Height: 5'7 Extra *A fanfiction with Celeste featured in it can be found here. Trivia *Celeste was the third tribute made by HawkWD for District 0. Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped